


Angel radio

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Drum"





	Angel radio

**Author's Note:**

> "Drum"

He arrived in the bunker's kitchen very grumpy, to his surprise he wasn't the first one there. His daughter and brother were already sitting there with very similar expression on their faces.  
"Can you do something, please?" That came from both of them unison. Sam just sighed. "I'm sorry but you know him. The angel radio is driving him crazy and he is trying everything to drown it down."  
"I get is Sam I really do, but this is madness. It's three o'clock in the bloody morning. And he is playing the drums! Not one drum but the whole set!"


End file.
